Sweet Dreams
by ElleMalfoy65
Summary: Just a day in the life of Hermione, Draco and their two precious little ones, Orion and Athena.


**A/N: So, I'm quite a few days late in posting this. But this was the drabble to the winning entry for FanArt Friday on September 15, 2017 over on the Strictly Dramione group on Facebook. The winning art was drawn by the ever amazing UpTheHill and I had the joy of writing the drabble. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the art, nor the characters.**

 **XoXo,**

 **Elle.**

"Orion! You better be brushing your teeth! We have to leave in five minutes!" Hermione yelled up the stairs to her son. That boy was as stubborn as she was and as snarky as his father, and he was only five. She could hear his muffled voice - - he was no doubt saying something smart-alecky. A sigh left her lips as she turned to little Athena, "At least your father's snark skipped you. You just got his cunning and charm."

Athena looked up at her with her grey eyes, every emotion playing in their quicksilver depths. Hermione smiled and ruffled her straight platinum hair. "So much like your father. But you got my coloring. Yes you did." She tickled the little girl's stomach, Athena's peals of laughter echoing in the kitchen.

"Mumma, stop!" Athena said brokenly and out of breath. She had just started talking a few months ago. A late bloomer, the healers had said. Her second birthday was in two weeks and Hermione was glad that she had started to talk a little more. Orion had been speaking in full sentences at ten months old. Both her kids were bright, though. Hermione could see the knowledge behind Athena's eyes. She didn't need to be taught what the words were in relation to the object. She was just going to be a quiet child.

"Orion Theseus! You'd better get down here this instant!" Hermione cursed under her breath. They were going to be late. Both she and Draco hated being late. Hermione ran her fingers down Athena's hair once more, fixing her little fringe just as Orion bounced downstairs, attitude on his face. "Wipe that attitude now. Or there will be no Quidditch World Cup for you this year."

Immediately her son straightened up, all trace of his previous attitude gone. If there was one thing to get him on his best behavior, it was to threaten that. The boy was as bad as his father when it came to that insufferable sport. "Yes, mum."

Hermione lifted Athena from the countertop and held out her hand for Orion. "Hold on tight, now. That's it, baby." She turned on her heels and apparated them away.

Truthfully, she couldn't say she blamed Orion for his attitude. Rose Weasley was a little bully. Especially to him. But it was James' birthday party and they couldn't miss it. They arrived in Draco's office and Hermione smiled at the sight of her husband, bent over scattered piles of parchment. She let go of Orion's hand and set Athena down. Both kids screamd "Dad!" and ran for him.

Draco looked up, startled. He'd been so involved in the paperwork that he hadn't heard the pop of apparition. Hermione chuckled quietly as he swiveled around in his chair quickly to catch the kids as they launched at him. He engulfed them in a hug before peppering both their faces in kisses, making them squirm and giggle, trying to get away. "Hey now, save some for me," Hermione said, walking over to her husband and children.

The kids slid free and began to wander around the office while Draco rose to greet Hermione, giving her a passionate kiss. They broke apart, both chuckling at Orion's gag of disgust. "Get used to it, son. One day, you're going to find someone you want to snog like that."

"Will not!" He retorted from across the room.

The parents just laughed and Draco looked down at Hermione. "Hello beautiful. I love you."

"Hi, handsome. I love you too. Are you ready to go?" She replied.

"I just have to sign off on a couple of things, then I'll be ready." Draco gave Hermione a quick kiss and sat back down at his desk, picking up one of theMMuggle pens she had given him. He signed the parchments with a flourish, waved his wand to fold them into a couple of origami cranes and sent them flying out to his assistant. "There, all done. Let's head to Potter's."

XxX

James' party had been a success and every kid was absolutely worn out. They had all crashed and burned in the living room before the party had truly ended. Harry had rented one of those Muggle blow up jump houses, while Charlie had supplied a miniature dragon for riding. While he had assured the freaked out, cautious parents that the magical creature was perfectly safe.

When it was time to go, Draco had scooped up Orion and Hermione had taken Athena. They bid their goodbyes to their friends and apparated home.

"Let's just leave them in those clothes. I don't want to wake them," Hermione said as they walked to their bedroom. They laid both kids in their bed and went into the bathroom to change for bed.

Draco stripped his clothes and put them in the hamper with a smile. "You know, at some point, they're going to have to sleep in their own beds."

Hermione laughed quietly, changing out of her clothes and into a tank and shorts. "They will when they're ready to. I figure Orion will soon. He's getting too old to sleep with Mum and Dad." Hermione changed her tone to imitate her son and Draco laughed, moving to brush his teeth.

"That boy is going to give us so much shite," he said through the foam of toothpaste and saliva.

Hermione laughed, "You're paying for the way you acted when you were a kid. Well, we are." She began washing her face, just as Draco finished with his teeth.

He leaned over and kissed her hair, "That's probably true, but he has your stubbornness. I'll see you in bed."

"Be out in a minute." Hermione finished her nightly routine, used the toilet, washed her hands and then headed out and slid into bed behind Draco, who was cradling the kids.

He turned his head and they kissed tenderly. "We made some beautiful kids, you know. Even if Orion has your unruly hair and dark eyes."

Hermione playfully bit Draco's shoulder, "Arse. Yes, we did. Goodnight, Draco. I love you." She reached over him and brushed Athena's hair from her eyes and ran a finger down Orion's nose.

"I love you, Hermione. Sweet dreams." Draco mumbled, already drifting off.

With a wave of Hermione's hand, the lights dimmed and she curled into Draco's back, drifting into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
